starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Executor Tático Todo Terreno
O Executor Tático para Todo Terreno (ET-TT '''ou '''AT-TE) foi um andador de assalto para todo terreno desenvolvido para o Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas. Foi também um dos primeiros precursores dos AT-AT. Ele viria a ser usado em uma escala limitada pelo Império Galáctico. O compartimento traseiro do ET-TT continha um computador de comunicação por holograma e um espaço contido para soldados ficarem durante o transporte. Na extremidade traseira da máquina ficava uma grande porta que permitia a rápida distribuição de soldados em batalha. Algumas versões do andador eram capazes de escalar penhascos verticais, como evidenciado na Batalha de Teth. O arsenal típico de um ET-TT incluía um Canhão condutor de massa no topo juntamente com outros seis canhões laser estrategicamente colocadas à volta do exterior do veículo. Características thumb|180px|left|ET-TTs na [[Legends:Batalha de Geonosis|Batalha de Geonosis.]] O ET-TT foi um veículo multiuso de assalto capaz de tarefas que vão desde o transporte de pelotões de soldados clones em torno de um campo de batalha até ataques em larga escala sobre instalações inimigas. O veículo mais admiravelmente realizava funções de apoio que envolviam fornecer cobertura de fogo imediata para batalhões de soldados. ET-TTs foram implantados, muitas vezes em grandes números para esmagar o inimigo com grande volume de fogo. O apertado compartimento traseiro interno continha uma série de consoles de computador que incluía um sistema de comunicação holográfica permitindo representações dos comandantes para ser projetado no interior do veículo. Os soldados estavam localizados no compartimento traseiro com portas largas presentes na parte de trás, que abriam permitindo que os soldados saíssem do veículo. A porta superior permitia a um soldado observar o campo de batalha a partir do topo do caminhante. O compartimento era também capaz de armazenar pelo menos dois caminhantes AT-RTs, como capaz de ser implantado a partir de uma porta de desembarque inferior abaixo do caminhante. Um ET-TT era impermeável aos iões de danos devido à blindagem eletromagnética. Sua velocidade média era de 60 km/h (37,2 mph). Este ritmo lento lhe permitia penetrar em escudos de energia, uma ação impossível para embarcações repulsoras. Eficazes em numerosos terrenos e ambientes, alguns modelos de andadores eram ainda capazes de escalar penhascos verticais, semelhante ao posterior transporte UT-AT. thumb|180px|left|Esquema técnico do ET-TT. Um ET-TT tinha combustível suficiente para tranco na velocidade máxima por mais de 500 km e tinha bastante ar limpo e rações militares para a última da sua tripulação por três semanas nas duras condições do campo de batalha. Conduzidos para o campo de batalha pelos LAAT/c (Transportes de Assalto de Baixa Altitude/Cargueiros), os AT-TEs podiam abrigar pelotões de soldados clone (20 ao todo) além de sete tripulantes. Os soldados saiam antes ou depois, em função do tipo de combate, para que o ET-TT pudesse avançar mais rápido. Também poderia parar e evacuar mais rapidamente no caso de um incêndio nas proximidades. O ET-TT tenha uma longitude de 12'4 metros e era capaz de avançar sobre fissuras, tornando o ideal para o terreno acidentado de Geonosis. O baixo centro de gravidade e a largura do pé facilitava a subida de encostas íngremes do declive, e acesso a terrenos altos era vital para alcançar uma vitória na guerra, mesmo numa época da tecnologia de vanguarda. Apesar de ser um veículo acidentado, tinha alguns inconvenientes: o escudo suportava tiros mais potentes, como o pulso eletromagnético de munições e projéteis de canhões íon, mas podia ser atravessado por uma arma antitanques. Da mesma forma, embora mais perto do solo significava maior estabilidade, isto diminuía a velocidade. O veículo ET-TT tinha pouca autonomia, e para obter o melhor retorno era preciso sete soldados clones. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (vídeo-game)|Jogo Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' romance *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Parte 1'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2}} Aparições não canônicas *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' vídeo-game *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Categoria:Produtos da Engenharia Pesada Rothana Categoria:Produtos dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat Categoria:Variantes de veículos Para Todo Terreno Categoria:Veículos da República Galáctica Categoria:Veículos Imperiais